Aftermath of a Flirt
by That-Crazy-Onyx-Chick
Summary: He didn't know how he ended up here. He didn't remember anything. Prostitue!Hayner and YAOI  Rated T for vagueness, drugs, blood, and well, a lot of dark stuff.  Not for the weak hearted
1. Prologue

**This is a yaoi (boyXboy) if you don't like that, then don't read it.**

**I don't own KH (Or Seifer and Hayner) but I like to use them as my play things XD**

**So this is basically a prostitution story. Though it won't be detailed, it will include sex. (Isn't that what prostitutes do?)**

**I see a lot of these types of stories, but they are majorly glamorized. (I should know. I have a friend that used to be a one) and I'm kinda sick of reading them**.

* * *

><p>He had often taken this word as a compliment. Potential clients had said it. Girls had said it when he had reached a hand out and brushed the pad of his thumb across their boyfriend's cheeks, asking if they wanted a better time. And of course wives had called him it when they found the truth of what happened between him and their husbands.<p>

But he supposed he had been called worse than a flirt.

* * *

><p>When asked in his younger years what he wanted to be when he grew up, he assumed he had answered the usual childish answers- Astronaut, cowboy, President. When he was in his teens, his answers had probably grown up some- Senator, Boxing Champion, and C.E.O.<p>

But he was sure that he never dreamed of growing up to be a prostitute.

* * *

><p>The grip in his hair was bruising to say the least. He was sure that several blonde hairs had been pulled out already by meaty hands.<p>

He moaned, not because he wanted to, but because he needed to eat tomorrow. And after the man behind him had pulled out and he winced, he flopped on the bed, not acknowledging the money that had been slammed on his small dresser by the door.

* * *

><p>He liked these few hours after a client (he refused to call them customers) by himself. It was a time to wonder how he ended up living in the ghetto and selling his body to get his next meal (or his next fix). Hayner would like to say that his parents had beat him when he still lived with them or he had been raped by an ex by an unknown man. But he doesn't remember anything of how he got here, but he knows that he likes the sex. He liked the feeling of having someone close to you, feeling the same pleasure coursing through your veins, making them like fire. Or the satisfaction that he felt afterwards, lying in the afterglow for hours, never wanting it to end.<p>

But that wasn't what his life was like. He never felt full or satisfied, only bruised and broken. He once had a client that punched him over and over in the gut until he called him 'Daddy'. (He didn't tell Setzer afterwards, because then he would get his pay for the night taken away for forcing him to chase away a client.)

* * *

><p>He wished he could remember what he was life was like before this. He didn't know if it was the drugs finally getting to him, or if it was a bad case of amnesia (Not that he had enough money to go to a doctor to find out). He didn't know how his life ended up like this. (But he thinks that if he knew, he would finally give in).<p>

He remembered thinking that sex meant love. He thought it meant gentle kisses and sweet nothings whispered into his ear. But instead he was met with invading tongues and bruises he didn't remember in the morning. It meant being forced to give up everything he had ever come to rely on, wasting it on dreams that he was forced to wake up from.

It meant spending his measly pay on whatever drugs he could get (not that he could get much, but whatever he got he used) or slutty clothing that made him more appealing to potential clients.

There was a part of his life that he didn't remember. He didn't know what happened to it. Maybe it was something important. (Or maybe it was something that his mind wanted him to forget).

* * *

><p>But the only thing he looked forward to every week was those few hours with the other blonde hair, (But with blonde hair lighter than his own) blue-eyed (not like his own dirt-brown was) man that never offered his name.<p>

They never had sex. The man never even touched him beside the slight brush of their fingers when money was exchanged. Or the time when he had brushed a stray piece of hair that had fallen in front of his face behind his ear.

They mostly sat. Never talked, besides the awkward hellos and good-byes (Except the other man never spoke). He sat on the bed, buried in the cheap, stiff covers, while the other sat in the lumpy chair by the window. He often smoked a cigerette, and he felt the smoke wrap around him like a warm hug on a cold day. Now whenever he smelled the smoke, he was reminded of this man and he felt, comforted somehow.

He thought maybe the other blonde man was an undercover cop. But wouldn't he have arrested him already? They had been seeing ach other for a few months now. Then h thought that he was a virgin, and trying to muster up the courage to lose it to a whore that reminded him of somebody. But the other man was hot (he wasn't going to deny it), practically dripping with sex. How could he possibly be a virgin?

Who was this man?

Hayner felt like he should know.

* * *

><p><strong>AN…Wow, totally different that my usually style. **

**Anyway, I should probably be updating my other stories, seeing as though I haven't in at least a month. But I've had a lot of things going on that I would rather not get into. But I promise that I will update at least 1 (Maybe 2) tomorrow if I have nothing else going on.**

**Yeah, so please R & R. I know this wasn't really well written, but i tried. I'll probably be changing things as i go along and such.**


	2. Meeting Again

A/N: Yay, second chapter!

I forgot to mention, this is my first yaoi story, (though I have been reading them for years) so don't be too harsh with me!

I would also like to thank my first reviewer, who I have a few words for~

Chibi: Hi, thanks for reviewing! Thank you so much for the compliments (really boosted my ego!). And no, the whole story won't be in snippet style, which was only for the prologue. And I will know be listening to 'Sweetest Girl' to inspire the rest of my story. It really does fit for a lot of the world today, doesn't it?

After he was shoved out of from the sleek black car, Hayner grimaced as he began the walk towards the alley. He knows his writs would at least be bruised tomorrow, and he knees would take a while to heal from the carpet burn. After all, it was only a blowjob, so his ass wouldn't be hurting. It was still sore from yesterday morning.

It was Wednesday. Half past 11 Wednesday night to be exact. Hayner still had 30 minutes left until his final client arrived, but he wouldn't accept another one before hand, just in case he showed up a few minutes earlier than usual and Hayner wasn't there to greet him.

"Hayn! There you babe. I've been looking all over for you!" Shouted Setzer as he walked towards the blonde with a smile stretched across his face. "How much did you make so far tonight?" he asked.

Hayner just held out his hand with the money enclosed. He knew from past experience that there was no use hiding any of the money he made, Setzer would still find and steal it.

"That's it? What the hell have you been doing all night, lounging about?" And the next thing he knew, he was sprawled on the asphalt road below them. Setzer had punched him in the ribs, making him fall. Hayner never had noticed how many cracks there were in the street before.

"I'm sorry Setzer. I'll try harder, please." He said, barely hearing the words pass from his lips. _Just grit your teeth and bare it. There is no use trying to stop it._ He thought.

"Hn, you better. Spoiled brat." The white-haired man sneered as he grabbed the money threatening to fly away from the ground and walked away.

Hayner pushed himself up of the ground; the force of the punch had knocked him quite far from where he was. Feeling around his ribs with his good hand, he checked for broken ribs. He found none, so he moved towards the light post to wait for his next client. He remembered a long time ago, when he was not much older than late teens, when the light post gave off a bright light. He always stood under it when trying to pick up future clients, the light shielding him from what terrors hid in the dark of the slums.

But now the lamp was dead, not even giving off the dimmest of brightness. But Hayner found himself not as scared as he had been when he was younger. He knew what lay in the dark, he was a part of it.

Taking his cracked watch out from shoe, he checked the time. 11:59. His next appointment would be arriving just about…

Now. Shoving the watch back into the only place where he knew it wouldn't be stolen, Hayner lifted his eyes and watched as the dark vechicle slowly pulled to a stop in front of the broken street light. How he knew it was Hayner under there in no light, he will never know.

Hayner pushed himself off the light and walked over to the car. Not even bothering to say anything through the open window, he opened the door and climbed inside, shutting the door again before the car took off.

Neither one of them said anything, but Hayner knew not to expect it. It had always been this way, never better, never less. But now he did want to say something. He wanted to ask the other blonde exactly where the hell they were going. So, never one to not speak his mind, did exactly that.

"Uh, excuse me. But where exactly are the hell we going?" He asked, looking out the open window for clues of their whereabouts. None of these streets seemed familiar, not even remotely!

This was it; he was taking Hayner somewhere to kill him. He was going to kill him and dump his body in a dumpster somewhere. Oh, he had heard the sotries of prostitutes going missing, only to be found dead in another alleyway across town. Hayner knew this guy was a sociopath. Why else would he be taking him to a…a restaurant?

The other man stopped the engine pulled out the keys and turned towards him.

"We're going out to eat, moron. Why else would we be here?" He said with a roll of his eyes before climbing out of his seat. Hayner sat there dumbfounded, and only jerked when his door was opened as well, only by the other man. His hand was grasped and he was pulled out onto the street and towards the door of the restaurant. Before they got close to the door, (and the people waiting outside of it) Hayner yanked his hand back and stood in the middle of the sidewalk. When the other man noticed his hand was empty, he turned around and asked,

"Now what?"

"Ok, I'm not sure what the hell you're doing. First off, I'm a prostitute. You have sex with me, then you pay me. We don't go out to eat together. Second off, what would those people think if they saw us? Not only am I dressed like the sluttiest whore they have ever seen, they'll also wonder why two gay guys are eating together!" Hayner said, exasperated that he wasn't getting it. "And I also don't even know your name! You know mine, but won't tell me yours."

"What do I care what other people think? If I did, I wouldn't' have bought you for the night in the first place. And second, I don't care what your dressed as. You could be wearing a dress for all I care and it wouldn't bother me. And so what if we're gay? I know other gay people who eat here all the time." The other blonde shot back as she walked closer towards Hayner. He noticed that Hayner winced as he said the word 'bought' and made a mentally note not to use it again. He reached out and grabbed the boy's hand again, but gentler this time.

"Oh and my name? Its Seifer. Seifer Almasy."

A/N: Yay, another chapter done! I will most likely pop out another one before bed tonight so look for it!

Oh and yes. In all the other stories I have read, everybody seems to be gay. While I am a yaoi-fangirl, I will not deny the existence of heterosexual couples. All types will make apperences.

This was kind of a 'getting started' chapter, so sorry If it kinda sucks. But it will getter better next chapter.

R & R!


End file.
